Mother Bilbo
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Bilbo has a show rather interesting...motherly...like nature to Kili and Fili. Thorin suspects otherwise, a series of events lead them to this moment! Contains MPreg and other stuff...
1. Mother Bilbo

**Merry Christmas! (No...Wait...I'm a little late there!)**

**Anyway here's a little Thilbo Bagginshield that you all so love and flourish! I got this idea when I saw a teacher do this with the others in the staffroom when I was doing inventory.**

**[Disclaimer Thingy that I can't be arsed to write]**

One thing that the dwarves had learnt about Bilbo Baggins back at The Shire in Bag End was the Bilbo was a worrier. Timidly worried over whether they were break his plates or blunt the knives, picking over little incidents that the dwarves messed around with. He was also a worrier over whether or not it was safe to be on such a dangerous journey. Bilbo lived in The Shire, he was a hobbit, he was a creature not prone to such violence or even such excitement, it was tight community and they all care over someone's well being. Dwarves, on the other hand, were beings who were strong, burly, and grew in the dark parts of the mountain; never having a care or needed to feel safe on such dangerous and thrilling quests. But put these to contrasting races together and you get something completely different.

After the commotion the Company had with the Orcs since the escape from the Goblin Mountain, and with reconcile between both Bilbo and Thorin, it was peaceful and that their mission towards Erebor was looking up. Though it didn't stop the ever constant attacks from certain creatures and beasties that Bilbo didn't really want to think about. It still didn't stop Bilbo from worrying. "Fili! Kili! Could you please stop doing that?" Bilbo yelled out to the youngest dwarves in the Company for what seemed to be the fiftieth, were currently chasing between trees whilst throwing various bits of forest debris at one another. They were currently camped in an isolated forest and this gave them the opportunity to play. "Lads, seriously, stop it now!" he called again as Kili tackled Fili onto the rough floor as they wrestled one another. Bilbo is usually patient hobbit, he had to be with the annoyance of the Sackville-Baggins always at his neck about Bag End, but stick him with two of the most rambunctious and mischievous dwarves on Middle Earth; well it can definitely change oneself. Bilbo also hadn't been resting properly and with his irritation level hitting an all time high he was ready to burst. Kili and Fili's constant aggravation happened to be this occasion.

"KILI! FILI! PACK IT IN RIGHT NOW!" Bilbo yelled towards the brothers who froze instantly, the only person who ever yelled at them like that was their mother, or their uncle! Seeing such a small creature bellow at them in such a manner, well...it was actually frightening. Bilbo glared down at them with an unfamiliar anger, "Sit down, NOW!" he pointed towards the sitting area that they had created from logs arranged around a fire. Both boys scrambled front he floor and ran back towards the camp, brushing the dirt and leaves of their tunics as they made their way. Sighing loudly he followed them and sat next to Bofur who looked completely shocked his mouth gaping in surprise, the other dwarves bearing a similar gestures. Bilbo didn't even bother to look up as he could feel the eyes staring at him. "Close your mouths please; it very unattractive!" Bilbo stated as he heard jaws snap shut, obey his little demand. He mentally smirked as twelve dwarves seemed to take follow a little hobbit.

The evening's meal went through with small laughter, even Bilbo joined in, until in the corner of his eyes he stopped Fili and Kili whispering to one another, looking back to the group as they placed their bowl to the ground, attempting to sneak away. "Don't even think about it!" Bilbo called out loudly, smiling as he heard the groans and sighs of frustration. Looking directly at them he saw the begrudgingly sit back down nest to Gloin and Nori. Bofur chuckled next to Bilbo, "Good job there laddie, not many could control them lads!" as he smiled to his small friend.

"Probably need a firm hand that's all..."

"And what you think Thorin's a softy?" Balin chuckled from across the fire pit. "Trust me Bilbo he's being trying to control these two for most of their growing up! A Warg is more obedient them pair" this time all of the dwarves erupted into laughter as the brothers pouted.

"Don't pout!" Bilbo stared at the boys with caring eyes.

"Sorry Mum..." Kili muttered far too loudly, catching Bilbo's attention. The hobbit raised an eyebrow to the dwarf.

"I wouldn't need to mother you if you knew how to behave!" he smirked as the dwarves chuckled once more. Deciding he had enough for one night he retired to his bedroll that he had set up away from the group, yes he was much more comfortable around them since saving Thorin's life, but he still like his privacy. Just before he left he was stopped by a sullen voice.

"Mum..." the unmistakable tone of Fili, "Can we be excused?" he smirked but Bilbo didn't turn his back, he simply shook his head and carried on. "Is that a yes?" ignoring their whiny calls he mentally groaned at the behaviour those two will probably kick up the next morning.

And yes he was right. It was new day, another venture forwards towards Erebor, and the boys have started once more. They hadn't even made tracks and they were already annoying the others. Kili had decided it would be clever to slyly take Dwalin's axe chuckling as he threw it towards Fili. Both brothers chuckled as they tossed the weapon back and forth until it slipped from Fili's grasp. Unfortunately, it landed in front of Bilbo, who had his arms crossed and frowning at them both. They stopped in their tracks and looked at one another. "Do I even need to say?" Bilbo calm stated to them, unaware of the other dwarves who had begun watching the scene unfold.

"It's Kili's fault!" Fili pointed to his older brother desperate to stay in the clear.

"It was you're idea!" he quickly retaliated.

"Was not!"

"Was too!" this bantered continued between them as simply Bilbo rolled his eyes and collected the axe, striding over to Dwalin and handing him his weapon. Looking over to the lads who were still yelling at one another he sighed. He saw Thorin scowling towards Kili and Fili and was prepared to storm over. "Boys!" Bilbo called to them and they stopped instantly, "Come on!" he gestured to the supplies that needed packing away. Both dwarves moaned but reluctantly went to their duties. Bilbo's gaze locked with Thorin, whose look was priceless, his face shocked on how a small hobbit could tame two of the most boisterous and annoying dwarves in Erebor!

Throughout the day both Kili and Fili remained on their best behaviour, not wanting another scolding from Bilbo, they had been told off a couple of time since their squabble, mainly for mocking one another and also messing about with Ori, who was to sweetly naive to understand their mischief. As they walked silently next to Balin, Thorin looked over in amazement. Bilbo smirked as he was nudged to King on his shoulder. "How did you..."

"Probably just some hobbit like parental instincts Thorin..."

"Why? Planning on being a mother anytime soon Bilbo?" Thorin smiled down to his hobbit. Bilbo looked up with a glint in his eyes as he smiled up towards his love. Thorin's face paled and his heart stopped. Bilbo giggled to himself as he placed a kiss on his King's cheek before he carried on leaving Thorin standing frozen in the forest. Balin stood next to his friend as looked with questioning eyes.

"Thorin, you alright my dear boy?" he asked with gently care as Thorin began breathing hard. The Dwarven King looked down to his elderly friend and around to the other dwarves who were giving him a questioning look before looking back up to Bilbo who was hiking up a slope next to Gandalf.

"Er...I-I...Well..." he stuttered shifting his gaze before deciding to chase after Bilbo. "Bilbo? Dear, don't you think we need a little chat? Bilbo?"

**Should I? Give review for this action!**


	2. Overprotective Fathers!

**You have demanded, so I have complied... Here is your sequel! Enjoy :D**

**[Disclaimer Home]**

Bilbo sat quietly next to Ori as he described to him using his map the different regions of Middle Earth that he had been to and where Bilbo should visit, he smiled as the younger dwarf became very sweet when it came to talk about the baby. His baby, Thorin and his child, he smiled at this though as he ran his hand softly over his now visual bump. He was still early on but it was recognisable he was carrying for two. What had been most surprising was the Company's reaction to his pregnancy. Kili and Fili were practically gobsmack that their Uncle could be anything but grouchy, this caused them to be chased around the forest by an angered Thorin, Balin and Dori have become self appointed medical care, so if he need anything they would be there immediately. Bofur and Ori were over the moon and offered him the first congratulations, followed by the rest of the Company; and Gandalf...well, he just gave that all knowing smile with the gleam in his eyes, as he predicted this event would happen. Bilbo wouldn't doubt if he did, the mischievous old wizard. Life amongst the dwarves had change drastically, that was very awkward indeed!

From being ignored and left to his own business, Bilbo had become the sudden centre of attention. Every five minutes a different dwarf would come over and ask whether he need assistance or if he would like anything in particular, all received the same answer "I'm fine, thank you..." but it had yet to sink in with them. However Ori seemed to treat him similar to how he once was, he was still kind, still friendly and still naively sweet; he would often engage him in conversations about baby names and whether it'll be more like Thorin or more like Bilbo himself. Kili and Fili decided it would be fun to irritate him by calling him the 'Mum' of the Company, often greeting him with this title every moment they had, but to their surprise it gave the opposite effect. With his new title it made him ever more excited and happy to the soon be arrive of his child. The dwarves eventually decided that if Bilbo needed anything he would ask, and not be pestering him (he did however put it in the nicest way possible when explaining).Gandalf stood nearby with a specially prepared draft in case of sickness, and if needed he would happily give. Yes, everyone was prepared for the day that this child would be born.

However Thorin...Thorin was a completely different side of the story. He had become increasingly protective over Bilbo since the day he revealed he was pregnant:

"_Bilbo? Dear, don't you think we need a little chat? Bilbo?" Thorin called as he chased after his hobbit. Turning with a smile he saw the lost and bewilder look that graced Thorin's chiselled features. _

"_Yes, Thorin? Whatever is the matter?" he placed innocently, batting his eyelashes and giving a sweet smile, this usually worked on Thorin however not this particular moment._

"_Don't...don't try that...Bilbo...a-are you...do we?" he stuttered as he looked down to Bilbo's abdomen and back up to his eyes in uncertainty. Bilbo moved closer, gazing into Thorin's love filled eyes._

"_Do we what, Thorin?" He whispered so only his love could hear, but his smile gave most of it away. Thorin cautiously placed his rough hand onto Bilbo and gently stroked across his white button down shirt. _

"_We have a child?" he whispered, his voice scared and hopeful. Bilbo tilted Thorin's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. Leaning forward he pressed a passionate kiss to Thorin's lips. Wrapping his arms around Bilbo he pressed him as close as possible, as if protecting Bilbo as his unborn child from everything around them. Bilbo's arms slipped around Thorin's shoulders and as they parted from the kiss he nuzzled into his neck, the beard tickling his cheek. _

"_Yes, sweetheart...yes..." was all that need to be said these words broke the mighty, intimating warrior that is Thorin Oakenshield to tears of joy._

Since that day Thorin has done everything in his power to keep Bilbo safe, he moved the hobbit's bedroll next to his and as they slept he wrapped a protective arm around him. When they travelled he always made sure that Bilbo didn't need to carry anything, and also kept an eye on him that he was close by if not next to him but at least in sight. At first Bilbo believe it was cute, that Thorin took the time to show loving comfort whilst they were on their quest, however his over protectiveness seemed to be a little too much. "Alright, we need to press on, so pack up we're heading out..." Thorin called out and deliberately scowled at Fili and Kili who seemed to be trying to sneak away. Bilbo sighed as he was ready to get up form sitting on the extremely uncomfortable boulder; it was giving him back pain. He watched as Ori packed away his maps, "Are you ready Mister Bilbo?" Ori smiled down at the hobbit, Bilbo nodded but as Bilbo went to stand he yelped in pain, wincing as he swung a hand round grasp his lower back. "Mister Bilbo, are you alright?" Ori asked with concerning eyes, Bilbo was just about to reply hoping that Thorin didn't-

"Bilbo!" He yelled in fear as he ran over to his love. He wrapped his arm around the hobbit's back and leant most of his weight onto his side. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" he panicked looking at Ori for answers.

"Thorin, I'm-"

"Baby? Is it the baby? Is it alright?"

"Thorin, its ok I'm just-"

"Should I get Balin, or Nori?" he panicked as he began to lead Bilbo towards the elderly dwarves.

"No Thorin I'm-" Bilbo was beginning to become frustrated, he could hardly get a word out.

"Gandalf he could help..."

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled far too loud, the whole forest went quiet for the little hobbit to speak. "I'm fine! The baby is fine! I was just sitting uncomfortable! There is no need to panic!" he breathed heavily as he looked directly to his lover with a hardened glare. Thorin looked down and sighed,

"I'm sorry...I didn't know I was being a pest..." he mumbled looking up to Bilbo with hurt in his eyes. Bilbo's heart was instantly breaking when he heard the weak voice that was barely ever heard. He pulled Thorin close against this small body.

"No, no, I'm sorry sweetheart..." he placed a kiss on Thorin's cheek, "You've done nothing wrong, I was just worked up, you've been wonderful, really you have..." he pulled Thorin into a hug. "But I'm not going to break...I'm a hobbit living with 13 dwarves it's hardly possible. He heard Thorin chuckle as he kissed Bilbo's neck.

"I just want you to be safe..." he muttered,

"And I am, you're a great protector, I always feel safe around you, don't doubt that..," smiled, "Now please don't pout..." he kissed away the look on his face. Thorin smirked at this.

"King's don't pout Bilbo..."

"Yes but father to be definitely do!" he giggled as he pulled Thorin away, their fingers interlocked as they pressed on their adventure.

**Right...They may be another chapter...if you want of course...so you wonderful readers, it's up to you to choose the gender and the name, the best one will be in the next chapters...So...get thinking! :D**


	3. Lost and Alone

**Boom! Here we are once again! So here is the next chapter in our little Story! **

**Hope you enjoy it and thank you to you all who gave the review with the suggestions...but you must what in suspense! :D**

**[This is a whole for Disclaimers]**

Things were rough, the days and the evenings were getting difficult. The road on their quest was treacherous as the ever increasing attack on the Company began to take its toll. They were tired, they were hungry, they were scared but they would never give up. Thorin has been on his wits end trying to make sure that Bilbo remains safe along with their unborn child. The pressure on them both was increasing as the baby grows. Bilbo was beginning to be in more pain and was a prey to every vile that crawl on Middle Earth. All of dwarves tried their best to keep him safe, sometimes they succeed but sometimes they failed. Whenever Bilbo was ever injured in a result of an attack or ambush, Thorin would go on a murderous rampage, destroying everything in sight.

Camping on a crumbling ragged cliff probably wasting the most brightest of ideas but it was the first time in ages that they decide it was safe enough to make a base a rest of a little while. Thorin kept Bilbo next to him as they sat around the camp fire, one strong arm wrapped securely around his hobbit, he would defend him to the ever end. Everyone was keeping watch; even Gandalf was restless, looking over his shoulder as if someone was watching. Bilbo pressed himself further into Thorin, seeking warmth, love and safety from the dwarf as he gripped into this fur coat. Thorin pressed kisses on Bilbo's forehead, whispering nonsense words into his hair, desperately wanting to re-assure him. The last thing he wanted was there to be a catastrophe with Bilbo and the baby. It would break him heart, even now think of this scenario cause him to frown violent and shake his head to get rid of such grim thought. "We should all get some sleep, we have a long trek ahead of us..." he looked around the exhausted company, most hand already dozed off but he wanted everyone to be well rested if worst was to come. Slowly but sure they dwarves began to retire, Thorin helped his love as they made their way to sleep. "Thorin..." Bilbo whispered, looking over to if the others had heard, "How safe do you think we are? This isn't going to end is it?" Bilbo gazed up with worried and scared eyes. Thorin sighed and could only calm his love with a kiss, pulling Bilbo close. The hobbit held onto the Dwarven King for dear life.

"I will do ever in my power to keep you and our little one safe! I swear to you..." he ran his hands down Bilbo's back as kissed the top of his head. He heard a faint sob from the hobbit below him.

"I love you..." Bilbo whispered, Thorin's grip tightened as he took in a deep breathe, taking in Bilbo's scent and also kissing his head once more.

"I love you too..." he mumbled against his skin. Looking down he gave a weak smile which was returned as he lead Bilbo towards their bedrolls. Thorin wrapped a strong arm around Bilbo, trying to shield him from harm as they slept.

As the night progressed Gandalf awoke as he twitched, opening his eyes he looked over to the surrounding forest area, he thought he heard something. Trying to believe it was his imagination he grabbed his staff to help himself up. He twitched again when he heard the noise. Frowning, he cautious walked closer, his staff held out prepared to attack. Silently he crept towards the edge. The noise grew louder into rustling between brushes. He carefully pulled out his sword from its scabbard and pointed it towards the trees. His eyes locked on some dark figure moving. Leaning closer he saw the figure open to a pair of hideous green eyes whilst a low growling emerged from the bush cover. Gandalf's eyes widened in horror as he swung his sword to the creature, causing it howl in pain. "Wargs!" he bellowed waking everyone in the Company. Scrambling to pack everything away and draw out weapons, Thorin made sure Bilbo was next to him at all times. A pack of the vile creature burst through the trees and pounced onto the group. It was a fierce attack of swords clashing with animal hide and claws slashing at skin. It was mad, it was dangerous, and it was hell. It was a fight they were not prepared enough to win. Thorin had no choice. "Get into the forest! Move! Move!" he yelled over the shrill sound of Wargs howling. He grasped Bilbo's hand tightly and looked at his frightened love, "Stay with me!" he whispered, Bilbo nodded as he was pulled by Thorin, whose sword was drawn, slashing every vile animal lunging for them. They ran in a mad dash with the Warg pack on their tale. Weaving in between trees and bushes, leaping over logs and boulders, they were desperate to escape. Thorin was desperate not to lose Bilbo, but he feared the worst form this attack that it did more than the eyes could see. Bilbo suddenly screamed in pain as his hand clutched his abdomen, Thorin was brought to a stop and he came to his hobbit need. "Bilbo-" he cut off as he was flung back into a tree as a Warg pounced on him. Bilbo stumbled onto the rough floor as his eyes widened in terror. Thorin wrestled and slashed at the powerful beast. "Run!" he yelled.

"Thorin! No!"

"Bilbo! Run!" he screamed as he tried to slash at the beast. Bilbo cried as he ran from the scene, as fast his feet to carry him, his hand was suddenly taken as he was pulled by Kili who was trailed by Fili away from the attack sight. They ran deep into the thick forest, till Kili brought them to stop.

Silence! Nothing made a sound. Fili gingerly lowered his bow as Kili lowered his sword. Bilbo was panting in fear and in pain, his hand still clutching his abdomen. "Bilbo...you alright?" Fili hurried to the hobbits side, Kili grasped his hand tightened as he looked down of the terrified hobbit. Bilbo shook his head as he panted.

"I have to go back!" he muttered as he tried to pull from the brothers' grip.

"Bilbo you can't-" Fili tried to stop him

"I need to find him!" he gritted through his teeth.

"Bilbo its suicide!"

"I DON'T CARE!" he screamed as tears rolled down his cheek, "I need to see if he's alive..." Kili sighed as drew the dwarf to his chest as he hugged him.

"But going back would put you in danger; the one thing Uncle was desperate to keep you from! Think of you...think of the baby!" Bilbo panted as he cried harder. Kili tried hard to sooth the small creature but he knew it would be useless. They're only hope would be if Thorin were here.

Meanwhile, lost in another dark part o the woods, Thorin was aching as he pulled his sword out of the Warg carcass. He panted hard as he wiped its blood from the metal. "Thorin!" a deep voice called, he looked up to see Gandalf, Balin and Dwalin rushing towards him. He breathed heavily as he returned his sword to his belt. "Thorin! Thank Ale you're alive..." Balin smiled.

"Where's Bilbo?" He instantly questioned. Balin looked at him with a lost gazed "Has anyone seen Bilbo?" his voice raised in panic.

"We haven't seen him, nor Kili and Fili..." Dwalin replied in his hoarse voice. Coldness flew through Thorin as he turned to look at the sickly black forest. Bilbo was out there, the love of his life was out there, the lover whom was carrying his child was vulnerable and lost! Thorin began storming into the trees, other dwarves on his trail. His eyes search frantically.

"BILBO!"


	4. Finding Him Through Nightmares

**Hello...Sorry if i haven't posted in a while...long story short, I was ill, then the power died in my house...and then evil elves stole my computer...Argh! Anyway, here you are!**

**[Disclaimer fights for Erebor here]**

Bilbo hummed as he ran his small hand through Fili's dark locks, the dwarf rested his head on his lap, seeking some comfort in the dense forest they were tapped in. Kili sat next to him, holding out his sword, ready and prepared for anything. It had been a day or two since the trio had been separate from the others. Bilbo was trying hard to keep calm but internally he was screaming for Thorin. He gingerly ran his hand over his abdomen and stoked his protruding skin. How he wished he could be in Thorin's arms, he always felt safe with his King near him. "Bilbo..." Fili asked in his near sleep filled voice, his eyes partly closed as Bilbo stopped his hand upon his head. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Bilbo smiled at how Fili was always so concerned over the child. Whether it'll be a boy or a girl, what name it will have, whether he could teach it to shoot a bow and arrow. He continued to stroke the young dwarves lock as he sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure Fili...you'll have to wait..."

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"Well, I don't exactly know..."

"Why not! You are the Mum aren't you?" he replied in a cheeky smile. Bilbo looked down and flicked him on the nose causing him to whine slightly. Sighing he looked around the forbidding tree and hoped he could see something, anything...

Meanwhile somewhere else in the dense and glooming wood; "Bilbo! Bilbo, can you hear me!" Thorin bellowed at the top of his lungs, his yes constantly scanning for his love. Gandalf winced at the noise that the Dwarven King was making, he wasn't sure what could be lurking in these woods, not everything can be as simply as a Warg...

"Master Thorin, I do believe you need to keep your voice down-"

"And what? Walk around in silence and hoping to use sheer luck to find them?" he snapped at the wizard.

"No, I'm just suggesting-"

"I need to find them! I need to find him! And damn it, yelling would help them find us!" his eyes were dark in emotion, he hadn't slept, he often wandered around the camp, desperate to something, a sign, an inkling that Bilbo was near. He prayed that they were safe.

"I understand that you're-"

"You have no idea what I'm going through! The love of your life isn't lost in some forbidden forest, you're nephews aren't trapped along with him, you're unborn child isn't at risk here! YOU have no idea how to understand this!" he bellowed, his voice echoing around him. The other dwarves stopped, startled by their leader's abrupt outburst towards the wizard, he too was stunned silent. He knew Bilbo made a strong impact over him, but this... Panting hard, Thorin looked away as he strode forward; climbing over fallen logs and other debris in some general direction he hoped was the right way.

"I'm sorry Master Thorin, you're right, I won't be able to understand...but getting yourself killed won't do Bilbo any good..." he said in wise words as he trailed behind the determined King. Thorin remained silent towards the wizard, choosing not to say a word as he didn't trust himself to say the kindest of things.

Bilbo laid his head upon the rough ground desperate to get some sleep, his couldn't stop flinching, twisting in fear as his dream plagued him, warping into visions he didn't want or need. His tense gestures began to stir Kili from his slumber; he gingerly looked over to the hobbit as he began to mumble in pain "N-No...Thorin..." his head flipped back and forth. Swiftly Kili crawled to Bilbo's side, shaking him slightly.

_Bilbo ran though the forest, looking back and forth, shivers running down his spine as he heard the most grotesque sounds, howling from Wargs and bellows from unknown creatures. He stopped when he heard the sound of axes clanking and people yelling. He ran towards a clearing when he saw them, the Company in battle with Wargs and the White Orc. His body grew stiff, frozen in the position, watching as his close friends were one by one were slain. His eyes locked onto Thorin who was being brutally attacked! "Thorin!" he screamed but remains unheard. He watched as Thorin grew tired and collapsed to the ground, the White Orc strode forward with a twisted smile on his face, looking down at the fallen King. "Thorin! No! Thorin!" he screamed, frantically trying to move but failed. Thorin's eyes locked with his as he mouthed 'Bilbo', the White Orc raised the sword above his love as Bilbo heard Thorin once more "Bilbo"_

"Bilbo?"

"Bilbo!" Kili shook his shoulder firmly, startling the hobbit awake. His eyes adjusted to a very concerned Kili kneeling above him.

"Kili...w-what can I do for you?" he asked in a small voice. Kili gave a sympathetic smile as he wiped away a stray tear that had happened to escape from Bilbo's eye and roll down his cheek.

Bilbo smiled as he sat up, Kili wrapped an arm around his shoulder, keeping him safe. Fili rolled over and with a small smile he looked up to his family. Yes, Bilbo was family...he had to be, he managed to tame Thorin Oakenshield, not may can have that as a title! "Well find them...then you can rant at Thorin for being irresponsible and how he could have gotten killed..." Kili joked as Bilbo nudged him in the side, a small chuckle escaped from his lips. Sighing he looked up to the forest. He suddenly frowned as his hand grasped Fili's gently pulling him from the floor.

"Bilbo? What's-"

"Shh!" Bilbo suddenly silenced the dwarf and then mentally scolded himself. Slowly he stood, pulling the dwarves with him. "Just take my hand and back up slowly- no don't look up! Just keep your eyes on me!" he whispered as he pulled them towards the edge of the wood. Kili slowly drew his sword as did Fili with his bow. Their hearts stopped when they heard the low growling behind them.

"Warg..." Kili whispered as Bilbo simply nodded, keeping his eyes on the animal at all times. The creature crept forward at each step they took back. "Run!" Bilbo harshly whispered. Both brothers looked at one another in concern. "Run!" Bilbo yelled as he quickly pulled them out of range as the creature pounced. Turning skilful Kili slashed his blade across the creature face. Pulling him by the hand the trio scarpered away from the creature into the thick woods.

Running as fast as they could, breathing hard as the sound of Wargs howling echoed behind them. Weaving between each obstacle Kili pulled them both behind a crumbling boulder. Staying silent the howling drew further away. "I think...I think they've gone..." Fili gingerly stated as Kili slapped round the back of his head. He was just about to yell back as Bilbo slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shush...Listen..." his pointed ears picked up a small sound.

Nothing. Silence.

"Bilbo...I can't-"

"Shh!" he listened harder as he heard the faint noise gradually get louder.

"_Bilbo..."_ it echoed as a smile grew onto the hobbits face.

"Thorin!" he squealed as he pulled the brothers in the direction of the noise.


	5. I Love You TooBut We Have To Run!

**Hey, Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for mixing up Kili and Fili, but I'm ill so my brain isn't working that well…but thank you smart people for assisting me, and if I do it again…well you can figure them apart right…**

**[Disclaimer here]**

Thorin strode through the forest, his eyes locking around each tree; he kept calling for his hobbit, repeating his name over as his mantra. He looked over his shoulder and sighed heavily, he saw how exhausted his Company was. He was pushing them to hard but he was desperate! He stared blankly at the forest as he felt a hand wrap over his shoulder, slightly startled he looked over at Balin who was giving him the concerning look, "Laddie, you're pushing them to hard…they need to rest" the elderly dwarf sighed as Thorin turned away.

"We can stop once we find them!" Thorin snapped as shoved the hand from his shoulder, storming away from the others. Gandalf looked over to the stricken King and shook his head, it was time he had a talk with him, and walking past Balin they shared a knowing glance as he carried on towards Thorin. He was muttering to himself in Khuzdul as Gandalf gave a tight smile.

"Don't you start?" Thorin sighed, not wanting to look at the wizard who would most likely lecture him on the recklessness and disregard towards the others in the Company. He didn't need to be scolded like a child he was aware of the danger he was putting them in.

"Start on what Master Thorin? I'm aware of the situation we are in and I'm sure Balin had already informed you of the predicament that we are currently in" he replied, his words forever twisted in mystery, Thorin frowned at this wizard….could he not just say what he was think rather making everything more difficult?

"Yes, yes I know-"

"But do you?" Gandalf cut in looking down with a hardened glare, "It's all good running round being a hero but with you reckless behaviour"

"I'm not trying to play a hero!"

"But you are, pushing everyone to the end of their wits is rather-"

"Shh!" Thorin raised his hand and looked around the trees. Gandalf stood shocked and insulted by the King's stubborn actions.

"Do not tell me to shush Thorin Oakenshield!"

"No! Listen!" Thorin whispered harshly. They stood in silence as the wind whistled through the trees. There was a faint noise that travelled with it.

"_Thorin!_" His heart raced as he recognised that voice. He looked up to Gandalf as he too realised that sweet sound.

"Get everyone ready, after you're ready!" Thorin called over his shoulder as he ran towards the voice, ignoring Gandalf calling from behind him.

Bilbo ran as the two princes followed behind him they trusted him and his little instincts as they weaved through out the wood. Now and then he would stop and listen, looking around for a sign, before taking off once more. Both brothers were completely confused, Bilbo was talking too fast for them to understand, but it definitely had something to do with Thorin, and that was good enough for them. They once again stopped as Bilbo whipped his head around, looking at every possible direction. Kili and Fili stopped, panting as they were desperate to regain some breath. "Bilbo?" Kili pants hard and flipped his dark hair from his face, "Where…exactly are we going?" he straightened himself out as he looked down at the hobbit. Bilbo remained quiet as he kept his mind and ears on another sound. Kili raised an eyebrow to the creature as he walked around the trees. "Fine give me the silent treatment then!" he huffed but received a smack around his the back of head by Fili. "Oi! What the Hell was that for!" he hissed at his brother as his hand clutched the area that was now aching.

"For being an idiot!" Fili snapped back. The brother's squabbled back and forth as Bilbo stood, looking over the dense wood. Slowly his pointed ears focused onto the argument behind him. He rolled his eyes as he turned to face them. He frowned as the dwarven princes' argument grew louder.

"Would you two be so kind enough to just be quiet?" Bilbo bellowed at them as they froze instantly! Sighing he tried to calm himself; he knew stressing would not be good for either of them. The brothers sat quietly as they watched the very intimating hobbit pace back and forth.

"_Bilbo? Kili? Fili?" _a voice echoed near them. Bilbo broke into a smile as the brothers scrambled to their feet. But as relief flew threw them, it was instantly crushed by the echo of that horrific howl that haunted them. "Run! Run! Run! Run!" Kili yelled as he grabbed Bilbo and they ran in the direction of Thorin's voice.

The Wargs were closing in, but being smaller and lighter, the dwarves plus one hobbit somehow managed to out run them! Looking back the boys weren't looking where they were going as they tripped down a bank and along a mudslide, bringing Bilbo down with them. Screaming as they slid down the steep ground as they suddenly crashed into a whole horde of bodies. "OW! I'm dead!" Fili whined as he pushed a body of his chest. Groaning as he struggled to get up he seemed to clock on who this particular horde were. Bilbo lifted his head and his eyes widened as a rough hand moved the curly hair from his eyes. Smiling he launched himself closer to Thorin and wrapped his arms around the Dwarven King's neck, nuzzling into the thick beard. Thorin's grip tightened around Bilbo's waist, clinging on and refusing to let him go. He pulled back and captured the hobbit lips into a passionate kiss. Reluctantly breaking apart he gazed deeply into Bilbo's eyes. "I thought I lost you…" he whispered as he kissed his hobbit's nose.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo poked him in the chest as he leant his forehead against his love.

Smiling, he kissed Bilbo once more as the others looked in complete 'aw' "Finally!" Kili yelled "You told him!" causing laughter to grow amongst the now reunited group. Thorin smiled at his nephew, equally relieved that he, along with Fili was safe.

"I love you…" he whispered to Bilbo as he kissed him on the cheek. Bilbo smiled up to his King.

"I love you too…" he returned the kiss, but of course that howl happened to break the happy reunion. "But right now…we have to run! Now!" he yelled pulling Thorin from the group as the other drew their weapons.

"This way!" Gandalf pointed his staff to an exit as the Company charged behind him. They managed to see a light breaking through the forest, Thorin held Bilbo close, desperate not to lose him once more. They finally found the clearing that Gandalf had managed to seek, the said wizard looked over to see how far the Wargs were as he ushered the dwarves out onto the open plains. The actually sunlight was blinding, but slowly as their eyes adjusted, they were joyous to scape that natural disaster! "No stopping yet! Keep moving!" Gandalf's deep voice called over them.

At least this was one problem they had conquered…

**Now….I am going to do another chapter but it will be a bit of a time jump, if that's ok with you…. After all this child does need to be born right :)**


	6. Hello I'm having a Child Here!

**Hello people, firstly, yes I'm alive! However what we thought was a minor illness turned to something a little worse but don't fret, I'm on the road to recovery. Please enjoy and thanks for the person who wrote me the get well soon message :)**

**[Disclaimers hate being ill]**

He stood upon the balcony that leads from the bedroom he harboured in Erebor. He wrapped a shawl tighter around his body to protect him from the slight breeze that drifted over his body. Looking over the sleepy city that nestled in the mountain, painted a luxurious orange by the early rising sun. Erebor truly was beautiful; a perfect place to raise his child. Bilbo smiled as he caressed his now bulging abdomen. He was large, and he knew that despite the violent outburst he had when someone mentions it followed by a flood of apologetic and hormone induced tears. He chuckled when he reminded himself when he first did that...might warriors who could battle Orcs, trolls and dragons but when it came to a pregnant hobbit; it was if all hell broke loose, and poor Thorin had to suffer the worse but was mostly briefed by Balin and Gandalf of the effects that his little love has. But they were basically saying that's what you get for knocking up Bilbo in the woods because you were bloody horny! He couldn't stop laughing when Gandalf told him that! Lost in his most cherished memories he was startled by the calloused muscled arms that wrapped around his waist and calloused hands soothed over stretched skin. Soft kisses were pressed along his neck and down to his shoulder as he pulled into the broad chest that he felt safe in. "You're up early?" he muffled into Bilbo's neck before placing a kiss upon he silky skin. Bilbo turned as Thorin engulfed him into a loving embrace. "Couldn't sleep..." he whispered as he kissed him "You're child wouldn't stop kicking me!" he muttered against his lips. Thorin simply chuckled as he caresses his love's abdomen, so soon he would be able to hold his child. "Why is it always my child only when it kicks you but ours every other time?" Bilbo simply looked up with his 'I'm always right' look and Thorin backed down. Bilbo sighed as he placed his hands over Thorin's much larger ones, "I really love this child...I do, but I just want this pregnancy to end so can see our little miracle..." Thorin gave a dazzling smile as kissed Bilbo's brow and pulled him back to the warmth of their room and especially their bed, they'd discuss more of their child when he was more awake.

When the sun was high and Erebor was awake, Thorin was slipping on his boot, managing to untangle himself from sleeping Bilbo and dressed silently, before standing to look over his sleeping hobbit. He really didn't want to leave but he needs to runs some very important errands, when you're King; you have too. Not before placing kiss on Bilbo and definitely leaving a note; Thorin quietly slipped from the room and proceeded down the hall. Upon reaching the main hall he spotted the one dwarf he was desperate to see. Balin sat at the table carefully sipping at his tea whilst gazing down into his most recent tome he plucked from the impressive library in the palace. Completely oblivious to his approaching King the rough hand that landed on his shoulder caused his to yelp (in a masculine elder Dwarven way) dropping tea onto the pages of the book. "Thorin Oakenshield!" the elder dwarf scolded as he began mopping up the tea, "Had you never learnt to not surprise people like that? Especially those of my age!" Thorin gave a sheepish grin as he sat determinedly next to Balin.  
"Did you find it?" he leant in to ask the still annoyed dwarf.  
"Find what, Thorin?" he sighed.  
"You know what! Down in the treasury..." he whispered looking around hoping he wasn't looking suspicious. Balin have him a confusing look until his mind eventual caught up, he broke grin and nodded. Thorin sighed in relief and slumped into the chair. "However it needs to be repaired so I've sent it out...it'll arrive later this day..."

"But I can't wait that long!" Thorin hastily replied as his hands covered his face, moaning heavily he dragged them away before looking back at Balin, "Fine! Fine! But it better arrive!" he glared at the Dwarf who was like a father to him. Balin simply nodded as the King retreated from the table and disappeared out the door. The Elder Dwarf's eyes lingered on the spot when Thorin once sat before turning back to his now damaged tome, "Well, Bilbo Baggins, hope you're ready for your new adventure..." he chuckled to himself as he dabbed away at the tea stained pages.

Thorin waited in pure anticipation as the day grew old, now early afternoon he was currently pacing back and forth in his study planning on his little proposition for Bilbo. He had recently caught up with his hobbit since leaving him in the morning. Bilbo was surprised that Thorin had simply left but with the note he mellowed out, after getting changed he found Ori who sitting on his own in the drawing room and decided to give him company, Thorin found him later in the day when Bilbo declared he was content with sitting with Ori who decided that it would be appropriate to knit small fingerless gloves along with other child essentials, it was sweet, it was very...Ori. Leaving him to his wishes, Thorin reminded the guards not to disturb him until Balin had arrived to his door; well he gave them that order over three hours ago, now he had become extremely restless. "Bloody hell Balin! How long does a little smelting take?" he muttered to himself as he ran his hand through his thick beard, twisting and messing the braids apart. He was on the peak of losing his temper when he heard a rough knock on his door, not even containing his excitement he rushed to the door and flung the offending wood open to see a smiling Balin. He held out in his hand a small but decorative box, timidly Thorin lifted its lid and his eyes glistened with joy at the object inside. "Perfect! It's perfect...now let's get Bilbo!" he pulled Balin with him to go find his hobbit.

Meanwhile, in the drawing room, Bilbo was holding up one of the beautiful creations the Ori had finish when a sharp pain spread across his abdomen. Gasping at the sudden feeling, Ori's eyes widened in panic, "Master Bilbo...are you alright?" he lowered his knitting needles a rushed to the hobbit's assistance. Bilbo looked up with a weak smile.

"Yes...just the baby kicking-!" Bilbo suddenly screamed in pain both of his hands clutched his skin in pain! He felt uncomfortable...extremely uncomfortable! Screaming once more, he grabbed Ori's hand immediately, looking up with near tear filled eyes Ori definitely panicked! "Help! Someone! Help!" he yelled to the open doorway. The rush of footsteps echoed into the room as Bofur accompanied by the young Princes their eyes fell on Bilbo in such distress.

"Laddie! You alright there!" Bofur slide to his side.

"DO I BLOODY LOOK ALRIGHT!" he screamed at the hobbit and groaned in constant pain.

"Oh my God! He's having the baby!" Kili began to panic! Fili immediately darted out the room, on the hunt for Balin, Gloin, Gandalf or generally someone who knew how to deliver a child!

"It's okay, Bilbo...just...erm...it's ok?" Kili tried but failed at re-assuring the soon to be mother.

"Oh...yes...everything's fine and dandy...thank you for that wonderful help Kili!" Bilbo snapped at the younger dwarf but his hand flew out for his grasp in another wave of pain, squeezing it tightly Kili thought his bones would snap! Help came as Fili slid into the room with Gandalf following him, rushing to Bilbo he ordered the Dwarves to make a comfortable area to lay the hobbit onto the ground. Whipping out the canvas bag at his side he removed the various jars and tools he would need. With a wave of his hand the doors slammed shut, he needed the privacy for this delicate procedure.

"Wait...where Thorin? We need...we need Thorin!" Bilbo gasped each word as Fili lifted him to the ground.

The said dwarf had excruciatingly bad time. As he walked towards the drawing room a scream echoed through the hallway, it was Bilbo's scream. Panic and fear filling his body he took off down the hall and collided with the closed wooden door. "Open this door! Open this door right now!" he banged his fist into the wood as his temper rose. With a swift movement he was grabbed by his robes and pulled into the room. He saw several dwarves rushing round and Gandalf preparing medical tools. "What the hell is going on!" he bellowed but a hand slapped across his mouth shutting him up!

"Do you really need to shout?" Fili snapped as his hand was pried away.

"Why the hell was this door locked?" he growled at his nephew!

"Well...we can explain-" Bofur hesitated.

"Why is Gandalf here? What are you doing?"

"Master Thorin I really think you should-"

"I heard a scream where's Bilbo? Ori!" The younger dwarf looked like a trapped deer as Thorin glared with furious eyes. Several dwarves were talking over one another as Bilbo lay on the floor breathing heavily, his patience wearing thin, he screamed:

**"HELLO! PREGNANT HOBBIT GIVING BIRTH OVER HERE! OR SHOULD I DO IT MYSELF?"**

The room fell silent as they looked down at Bilbo. Thorin gaped in shock but as the sudden burst of movement the dwarves rushed around the room once more assisting Bilbo. Thorin dived for his side grabbing his mate's hand and pressing kisses to his brow! "Why did you tell me you were due?" he asked quietly for only Bilbo to hear, bad choice of words!

"Oh I don't know Thorin maybe because I didn't know till I felt my water break, which was about 10 minutes ago! But let's help you problem here! Thorin I'm giving birth! Are you happy now?" Bilbo yelled as pain rippled through him.

"Right...stupid question..." Thorin mumbled as Bilbo screamed. Thorin looked upon Gandalf who had prepared the scalpel and was lowering it close to Bilbo's abdomen.

"Thorin's it you're job to distract him..."

"Right...ok...distract?" he panted as he looked down at Bilbo who was wincing and whining in pain. Kissing his love's head he began telling him how much he meant to him and this child, the adventure they had together, everything! But unfortunately they weren't actually working.

"Thorin! I said distract him!" Gandalf ordered over the Dwarven Kings shoulder; however Bilbo's screaming threw him of his concentration.

"Bilbo! Will you marry me!" he declared boldly as Bilbo crushed his hand, but being a tough dwarf it wasn't supposed to hurt, right? The hobbit blue eyes locked with his in surprise and pain.

"What?""

"Marry me! Stay with me, rule Erebor with me, raise our child! Just...be with me!

"Marry you? Why would you choose now to ask me?" Bilbo yelled as he flung his head back.

"Because now seemed like the right time to ask, sweetheart!"

"Oh shut up with the sweetheart! I swear after this is over we are never having sex again!" he screamed. Kili chuckled at the back of the room but was soon silenced by a smack round the head by Fili.

"Well I planned everything out! Everything romantic that you like! It was already! Then you went into labour-"

"You think I planned this?"

"No! But – Bilbo! Will you!"

"Yes! Oh God Yes!"He merged with one final scream.

The room filled with the small crying of a child, Gandalf, with a sweet smile, handed the child who was sweetly wrapped in the nearby fur cloak and wiped down to Thorin and was suddenly ushered, along with the Princes out the room, Bofur remained in with Gandalf as they attended to Bilbo. Thorin looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. "You're beautiful..." he nuzzled the soft head of his newborn. Fili and Kili looked sweetly at their new cousin and stroked the small tuft of dark brown hair on its head. Balin was found waiting outside with the box tucked away in his pocket, his face softened as he saw the child in Thorin's arms. Hours passed until Gandalf and Bofur emerged from the room, Thorin was still holding his baby, kissing it sweetly until looking up at the people who helped. "Bilbo's alright, you may go see him...he wants to see his child..." Gandalf smiled as he swiftly walked down the hallway. Creeping in Thorin made his way over to the hobbit, who looked exhausted but happy. His eye lit up as he saw the bundle in Thorin's arms. Leaning over and plaving the baby in Bilbo's arms. "Say hello to our little girl..." Thorin whispered as he kissed his fiancé's forehead. He was so proud right now, and his heart complete as his little daughter nuzzled in his love's arms.

Perfect!


	7. Epilgoue: Thorin The 'Nice' Father

**Hi, this is the epilogue!**

**[Disclaimer]**

Almost two decades had passed and Bilbo stood on the same balcony looking over Erebor. He smiled as he saw the most beautiful looking girl running up the steps and into the palace doors. Striding out the room he made his way to the main hall where Thorin was supposed to be finishing his meeting, they agreed to meet up after as who was recently he floored with meetings and treaties between countries it was causing Thorin to become huge pile of stress, Bilbo wanted to spend more time with his husband who happily agreed. As he made his way down the stairs he almost collided into the beautiful girl, his little girl, who was all grown up. The girl almost fell backward but Bilbo's quick reflexes caught her. "Harwynn!" he scolded pulled her steady.

"I'm sorry..." she pouted as he ruffled her auburn hair. She always looked adorable, winning him over with her sweet little face. Thorin wasn't so fooled but she had he ways of manipulating the Dwarven King. "I know, not running in the corridors or on the stairs..." she sighed as she tried to escape past him, but he latched onto her arm before she could make way in haste.

"What are you up to?" he raised an eyebrow. Trying to put on an innocent face she looked sweetly at her 'mother'.

"Me...up to? Up to what? I'm just...passing by...you know, being completely innocent!" she smiled and said in an airy voice. He hummed before linking her arm with him and led her down the stairs and towards the main hall; she laughed as he could see directly through and see she was a complete mischief maker.

Harwynn had the same graceful feature of Bilbo, also had his eyes. She was seen as the most beautiful and gracious in Erebor. However she was not weakling, she definitely took after her father in his fighting spirit and eager for adventure. Her strength was incredibly amazing as at a young age she managed to best both Kili and Fili to their amazement. Yet she was a terrible mischief maker, often causing trouble around Erebor but managing to get away with it due to her batting her eyelids and looking sweet. Bilbo could never say no to her, Thorin on the other hand was a bit sterner, but being his only child and his Little Princess, literally and figuratively, she could break him into a smile all the way. When they reached the main hall Thorin was sitting at the head of the now empty table, examining several scrolls he was given by his council. Upon hearing his daughter's distinctive laughter, he looked up and smiled. His two most favourite people in the world had now made his day as they waited patiently for him. Looking down at the paper work and back to them, it wasn't much of a decision.

Embracing his daughter and he kissed her hair before she squirmed out of his grasp and darted out of the palace. Bilbo chuckled as his husband wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him close. "I love you..." he kissed as they followed their daughter. However once outside something he saw had brought Thorin to a sudden halt, startling an unsuspecting Bilbo as he was flung back, looking up to Thorin he saw his face was twisted into an angry scowl, his hand balled into a fist, and Bilbo though he heard growling. Following his love line of direction he found the conclusion of the change of attitude. With a small smile he saw at the bottom of the steps, Harwynn, who was currently blushing a sweet pink as a charming young dwarf handed her a flower and kissed the back of her hand, her giggling echoed up to her parent but his made Thorin snarl, however this was young dwarf Mordin, he was the son of Dwalin and his wife, he was a fine and handsome (far more handsome than most Dwarven men) blacksmith and from what Bilbo had heard, Harwynn was quite taken with him. As he watched his little girl experience her first love, realisation dawned on him as he pushed himself against Thorin. "Don't you dare!" he hissed but the aggressive face would shift, "I know what you're thinking but don't you dare Thorin Oakenshield!"

"I'm not going to hurt him...I'm going over...just to say hello..." he looked down with a devious smile as he made his way down the steps towards his daughter.

"Thorin! Aren't you just a little too protective! Thorin we talked about this! Thorin- You can chase after him you're the King! Thorin! She's old enough to-! Thorin!" Bilbo sighed as his words fell on deaf ears!

His life had changed as he was now watching the mighty King of Erebor scold and chase after his daughter first love, laugher echoed from behind him as Gandalf stood looking down with his smile, as the people were gobsmacked at the behaviour of their King! "Well, you certainly have done something right Bilbo..." Both chuckled as they watched the spectacle in front of them.

**The End!**

**Regards,**

**LumosMaximan**


End file.
